One-shots de Yuri on Ice
by maple-tea1801
Summary: Colección de one-shots de Yuri on Ice. Encontrarán de todo y para todos los gustos aquí :)
1. De ágape a eros

De ágape a eros

Desde que Yuri se había mudado con Viktor para entrenar con él, se había sentido un completo extraño y extranjero en Rusia. Poco a poco, Viktor lo había comenzado a hacerlo sentirse como en casa, pero cuando no lo tenía a su lado en la pista, se sentía incómodo rodeado de los demás patinadores.

Así fue durante las primeras semanas, patinando mientras trataba de ignorar a los demás. Sin embargo, fue durante uno de los entrenamientos que Yuri se dio cuenta de algo raro: la insistencia con la que Yurio lo miraba. A pesar de que se había mudado a Rusia y de toda la convivencia que habían tenido el año anterior, Yurio continuaba tratándolo groseramente; aunque a veces era obvio que quería convivir con él, su pésimo carácter no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Haciendo caso a Viktor, trataba de ignorar a los demás patinadores, pero el hecho de que después de cinco días Yurio continuara viéndolo lo hacía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Estaba molesto por la incomodidad que le causaba el aparente acoso del menor, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, éste se iba a otro lado, ignorándolo tanto a él como a las instrucciones de Yakov.

Al final del entrenamiento se fue a los vestidores y, aprovechando que Viktor estaba hablando sobre su rutina con su entrenador, se acercó a Yurio. Apenas lo vio, el rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero Yuri lo tomó de una de sus manos.

—Yurio, tenemos que hablar.

—No me llames así, maldito cerdo. ¡Suéltame!

Lo que para cualquiera habría sido un buen motivo para golpear al ruso, para Yuri fue un motivo de risa. Ya estaba acostumbrado al trato que le daba y sabía el gran trabajo que le costaba al joven mostrar afecto, casi siempre canalizándolo en enojo.

—Seré directo. ¿Por qué me has estado viendo estos últimos días?

El que no se fuera con rodeos hizo que Yurio se quedara sin habla. Bajó la mirada y Yuri logró ver el sonrojo que se estaba formando en la pálida piel del otro. Iba a decir algo más, pero el ruso se soltó de su agarre, volteó a verlo directamente y, a pesar de que seguía sonrojado, lo miró de manera desafiante y prepotente.

—Quiero que me enseñes la coreografía de _Eros_.

Yuri se le quedó viendo como si el otro le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido, pero estuvo seguro de que no le habló en ruso, porque entendió todo lo que dijo; sólo era que no podía procesar la información. Es decir, ¿de verdad Yurio quería aprender esa coreografía?

—¡¿Por qué?! —Lo dijo tan fuerte que tanto Viktor como Yakov voltearon a verlos.

Yurio soltó un quejido de molestia y rodó los ojos. Ahora, él tomó de la mano al japonés y se lo llevó rápido de los vestidores, yéndose a un pasillo donde no había gente.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —le preguntó mientras seguía siendo casi arrastrado.

Yurio frenó abruptamente y encaró a Yuri mientras soltaba su mano. Se veía molesto, aunque Yuri sabía que esas caras las hacía cuando estaba avergonzado y no tenía otro modo de reaccionar.

—¿Por qué quieres algún motivo? ¿No basta con que quiera aprenderlo y ya?

—Bueno, es que ya tienes el programa corto y libre. Además, _Ágape_ es la contraparte de _Eros_ , así que no tendrías que apr…

—¿Y qué si quiero aprenderla? Ya tengo mis otros dos programas, así que puedo aprender uno más si yo quiero.

En eso Yuri recordó cómo casi un año atrás Viktor les estaba poniendo por primera vez las dos versiones de la misma canción. La primera que había sonado fue _Ágape_ , y fue evidente el desprecio que tuvo Yurio por esa pieza, aunque más adelante la patinó perfectamente. Cuando sonó _Eros_ , lo primero que dijo fue que él quería patinar ésa, siendo ignorado por Viktor, que ya tenía asignada las piezas para cada uno de ellos.

—Tú siempre quisiste patinar _Eros_ , ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si así fue? —le contestó, viéndolo desafiantemente.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, uno pensativo y el otro a la expectativa. Yuri no quería meterse en problemas con Yakov, así que, si iba a aceptar, tendrían que hacerlo a escondidas de los demás. Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestarle:

—Está bien.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Yuri rió al ver cómo sus ojos verdes se hacían grandes y brillaban. No pudo ocultar su emoción.

—Sí, es en serio. Pero tendremos que hacerlo sin que nadie sepa. ¡Será sólo un día! No quiero que Yakov me mate.

—Descuida, yo me encargo de ese viejo.

Acordaron que se verían a la mañana siguiente en la pista lo suficientemente temprano para que nadie los viera.

Al día siguiente, era tan temprano que al sol aún le faltaba bastante para salir. Era fin de semana, por lo que no había ni un alma en las calles a esa hora. Yuri sacudió un poco a Viktor de su cama, el cual contestó con un gruñido apenas audible. El japonés se enterneció por la reacción del otro, pues el día anterior había salido a un bar y era obvio que no iba a despertar a esa hora. Le dejó una nota de que iba a salir a correr, por si Viktor llegaba a despertar, lo cual veía imposible.

Para cuando llegó al edificio donde entrenaban, Yurio ya lo estaba esperando, abrigado de pies a cabeza por el frío que estaba haciendo esa madrugada.

—¿Qué hiciste con Yakov? —Fue lo primero que le preguntó al llegar a su lado y entrar al edificio.

—Le dejé a Lilia una carta que yo escribí en lugar de Yakov. Se emocionó tanto que tuvieron una cita. Aunque el viejo intentó explicarle que él no escribió nada, ella no lo escuchó. Después de eso ya no supe de ellos en toda la noche. Mejor para mí, no quiero saber qué hicieron esos dos ancianos.

Yuri tampoco quiso saber y no preguntó más. Los dos se pusieron su ropa para entrenar y entraron a la pista.

—Nunca le he enseñado una rutina a alguien —dijo un poco inseguro de su capacidad.

–—Sólo enseña como lo hizo Viktor contigo, maldita sea. —Yurio se estaba desesperando de la inseguridad del otro.

—Está bien, ésta bien. Empezaremos con la secuencia de pasos, ya luego pulimos los detalles estéticos.

Después de enseñarle un par de veces los pasos, Yuri estaba impresionado de la velocidad con la que Yurio los había aprendido. Tenía una gran habilidad para memorizar la coreografía y, cuando llegaba a olvidar algo, no perdía el ritmo e improvisaba lo que había olvidado para luego retomar los pasos. Aún así, había cosas que Yuri no podía evitar corregirle, en especial cuando se trataba de la parte estética al mover sus manos o dejarse llevar e inclinar su cuerpo.

—¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo como me dijiste, cerdo!

—Debes mover con más fuerza el brazo, justo cuando empieza la segunda parte de la canción. No es como Ágape, debes hacerlo todo con más pasión.

—Pasión es la que te voy a enseñar cuando te rompa la cara. ¡Te digo que lo estoy haciendo igual a ti!

—En serio, ¿cómo le hace Yakov para entrenarte? Eres demasiado terco y no escuchas las instrucciones.

Yurio lo vio con molestia, sin decirle nada. Yuri pensó que quizá había dicho algo que no debía, pues cuando intentó volver a hablar, el otro ya estaba patinado hacia la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tuve suficiente de ti. Me largo.

Yuri soltó un quejido de desesperación mirando hacia el cielo. Tratando de recolectar toda su paciencia, se apuró y patinó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, desplazándose y frenando enfrente de él para luego tomarlo por los hombros. Extrañamente, el ruso no lo hizo a un lado.

—Al inicio yo tampoco pude patinar bien esa pieza. No es la coreografía lo que la hace difícil, es el sentimiento que tienes que mostrar lo que la vuelve casi imposible de ejecutar. Tú debes saberlo porque es la misma situación con _Ágape_.

—¿Y qué propones? —le dijo ya un poco más calmado.

—Patinaré para ti una vez. Mientras lo hago, te diré la historia que inventé para esa pieza y que me ha hecho conseguir el sentimiento adecuado para patinarla. Necesito que veas su diferencia con _Ágape_.

No supo qué dijo, pero Yurio lo veía sonrojado. El menor nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero cuando escuchó que Yuri patinaría sólo para él, su piel se erizo y su corazón dio un brinco. Ni siquiera escuchó bien lo que dijo después.

El ruso se separó, para luego irse a una esquina de la pista y así poder ver al otro patinar. Yuri se fue al medio y tomó posición para comenzar.

—Todo empieza con un hombre apuesto que llega a una ciudad. Sabe cómo conquistar a las mujeres y no duda de sus encantos para tenerlas a todas.

Cuando la canción se escuchó, Yuri hizo la secuencia de introducción, moviendo sus brazos en perfecta sincronía con la pieza. En eso, Yurio vio cómo el japonés volteaba a verlo y le lanzó esa mirada que siempre hacía en esa pieza antes de comenzar a patinar. La diferencia era que por primera vez el joven vio cómo se la dedicaba a él, sintiendo que no era Yuri quien la hacía, sino un hombre verdaderamente erótico. Se sonrojó tanto que estuvo tentado a desviar la mirada, pero a la vez no pudo despegar sus ojos de él.

—El hombre logra seducirlas a todas, las tiene locas por él, a excepción de una de ellas. La más hermosa de todas no ha caído bajo sus encantos aún, por lo que él se esfuerza para enamorarla.

La narración tenía sentido con la secuencia de pasos que hacía Yuri. Cada paso, cada movimiento delicado con su mano, cada giro firme y seguro; todo era aquél juego de seducción y enamoramiento.

—Pero justo cuando el hombre creyó que ya la tenía en sus manos, ella le cambia la jugada. Todo este tiempo había sido ella quien lo había seducido a él. Usó todo su encanto y atractivo para dejarlo a él perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Yurio no podía desprender su mirada. La verdad era que no estaba prestando atención a la coreografía, sino al patinador. Cuando Yuri estaba en la pista era otro. Era un hombre que sabía seducir, que cautivaba a cualquiera que lo viera, que dejaba embelesado con la música que su cuerpo creaba.

—Al final, los roles cambiaron. Cuando él admite estar enamorado de ella, ella lo deja e ignora, ganando aquél juego de seducción.

La pieza terminó y pareció que Yurio no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues no dijo nada mientras seguía viendo fijamente al japonés. Yuri se dio cuenta de eso y pudo ver a un Yurio vulnerable, que no estaba conciente de la cara de cautivado que tenía en ese momento. Pensó que quizá se había metido mucho con sus personajes de la historia, pero al ver cómo Yurio había quedado después de verlo, le produjo satisfacción. Quizá y podía seguir con ese juego, sólo un poco más…

—¿Lograste entender el sentimiento que hay que transmitir en la coreografía? —Le sonrió mientras se aproximaba a él sin separar su vista del otro. Sintió orgullo de sí mismo cuando Yurio sólo afirmó con su cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.

El menor de ellos se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía pareciendo niña enamorada, por lo que volvió a su clásica expresión de molestia. Con su clásica actitud de dignidad, patinó al centro de la pista, dispuesto a hacer la coreografía e ignorar lo que le había pasado hace unos instantes.

—Creo que ya lo tengo. Más te vale decirme que ahora sí salió bien, cerdo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la secuencia de pasos cuando Yuri se colocó detrás de él y con su mano sujetó su brazo extendido. Acercó su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su oído y casi tocarlo con sus labios.

—Yuri, dime qué aprendiste de verme. ¿Qué sentimiento se debe transmitir en esta pieza?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición. Yurio había perdido su capacidad de pensar cuando escuchó su nombre bien dicho por el otro.

—No eres tonto, sé que entendiste la historia que conté. Ahora dime qué se tiene que expresar en la pieza.

Aunque le dijo que no era tonto, la simple mención de esa palabra hizo que Yurio se molestara, diera media vuelta y encarara al japonés. Los dos estaban a centímetros de distancia.

—La seducción, la astucia y el orgullo. Eso es lo que se debe mostrar.

Yuri le sonrió como lo hace con todo el mundo, una sonrisa tierna y tímida. Aún así, Yurio seguía extrañamente nervioso por la cercanía que aún ambos mantenían.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo perteneciente a _Eros_?

Lo directo de la pregunta lo sonrojó, pero entendió a qué estaba jugando el japonés y no quería perder.

—¡Claro qué sí! ¿Piensas que soy un niño? —le dijo inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo que Yuri retrocediera un poco. Se extrañó cuando vio la cara de seriedad e incomodidad del mayor.

—¿Con quién? —Su voz sonaba seria y más grave.

—¿Huh?

—¿Con quién fue? ¿Fue con JJ, con Otabek o… alguien más? —Ahora el que retrocedió fue el ruso.

—Pareces un hermano mayor celoso. Ya déjate de juegos.

– ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Con quién fue?

—¡Ok, ya! Si tanto te mueres por saberlo, fue con el estúpido de JJ cuando yo era _junior_. Si quieres detalles, hubo otra vez más cuando ya fui _senior_. ¡¿Contento?! —Podía sentir sus orejas ardiendo y su respiración acelerada.

Yuri abrió mucho los ojos ante la respuesta. Se sentía molesto. No sabía cómo admitirlo, pero estaba celoso. Se convenció a sí mismo que era como Yurio dijo y que esos eran los celos de un hermano mayor.

—¡No me veas con esa cara de regaño! Eres un deportista también, ¿no? Debes saber cómo es este mundo en donde estás rodeado de adultos todo el tiempo. ¡Tú más que nadie debe saber lo fácil que es hacer que todos caigan a tus pies ante la más pequeña seducción!

—¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué hablas?

—¡No me vengas con que eres un santo! Dices que ya lo olvidaste, pero bien que recuerdas el banquete del año pasado. Tú mismo lo dijiste en tu tonta historia de hace rato, ¡un hombre que seduce fácilmente a quien se le ponga enfrente! ¿Ya olvidaste cómo dejaste al tonto de Viktor? Y al suizo pervertido, también a esa tipa italiana loca y a…

De repente Yurio se calló y desvió la mirada. Yuri intentaba digerir todo lo que el menor le había dicho en sólo unos segundos. El silencio reinó un momento después del escándalo que habían hecho. Al final, Yurio volvió a hablar, esta vez más bajo.

—No me vengas con esa estupidez de que eres la mujer de la historia. —Redujo su distancia con el japonés hasta casi rozar sus narices. —Tú eres ese hombre seductor al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. Tenías a todos a tus pies, estúpido cerdo.

—¿A todos?

El silencio hizo su ya común aparición, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada. De nuevo parecía una competencia silenciosa entre ambos. Yuri ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, siempre terminaba compitiendo contra Yurio de un modo u otro.

—Sí, a todos.

Yuri sólo podía quedársele viendo. Se había quedado sin palabras. Intentó pensar en algo qué decir ante tal declaración, pero la desaparición de la distancia entre los dos hizo que dejara de pensar definitivamente.

Yurio lo estaba besando y no de un modo precisamente inocente. Parecía desesperado y Yuri no supo si adaptarse a ese beso o retirarlo. Al final no tuvo que hacer ninguna, pues el menor fue el que se separó primero para decirle algo.

—No te hagas ideas tontas, jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan idiota como tú.

Sus palabras y sus actos no tenían sentido alguno para Yuri; pero antes de poder decir algo, el ruso estaba besándolo de nuevo. No sabía si corresponder o no. En toda su vida sólo había besado a Viktor, y en definitiva esto no se parecía en nada a lo que hacía el otro ruso.

Pensó en separarlo, realmente lo hizo, pero tuvo que admitir que besarlo se sentía tan bien. Sus labios, aunque delgados, eran tan suaves y cálidos que no podía resistirse a corresponder ese beso. Cuando lo hizo, el suspiro que dio Yurio fue suficiente para borrar toda duda sobre seguir besándolo o no.

Yuri pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio del ruso. Se extrañó de estar besando a alguien que midiera menos que él. Intentaba pensar con claridad, pero esos labios lo estaban distrayendo terriblemente. Muy en el fondo de su mente pensó que Yurio aún era pequeño de estatura y… de edad. ¡Estaba besando a alguien de quince años!

En ese momento abrió los ojos rápidamente y se separó definitivamente del beso. Vio cómo Yurio tardó en reaccionar, manteniendo las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos apenas entreabiertos.

—Yurio… yo… ¡lo lamento tanto! N-no era mi intención, es que… tú empezaste y…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero el otro, aún sedado por el beso, lo tomó de su nuca y lo acercó.

—Cállate.

El beso volvió a donde se había quedado, ahora de manera más suave y rítmica que la anterior. El japonés Sintió los brazos delgados de Yurio enroscarse en su cuello y su cuerpo adhiriéndose al suyo. No debía corresponderlo, no debía seguirle el juego, pero era tan difícil pensar cuando le besaba. Recordó que él había comenzado todo eso cuando le dijo a Yurio que patinaría para él. Si él era el adulto aquí, debía responsabilizarse como tal.

Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Yurio y una vez más correspondió el beso que el otro le pedía. Se movían más suave que la vez anterior, sincronizando el movimiento de sus labios y las caricias que sus manos daban. Ninguno de los dos sabía que pensaban lo mismo: estaban celosos de que el otro supiera besar tan bien. Habían tenido la vaga esperanza de que uno tuviera aún algo que enseñarle al otro.

En su intento por tomar el control de la situación, Yurio se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que Yuri perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado sobre el hielo de la pista. La caída hizo que por un momento ambos se separaran, pero al volverse a ver a los ojos, los labios regresaron a su unión, esta vez con Yurio arrodillado sobre las piernas de mayor.

Yuri pensaba que era el único que no sabía qué sucedía, pero lo cierto era que Yurio tampoco. Lo único que sabían los dos, que no les causaba duda alguna, era que no estaban enamorados. En cierta medida, la necesidad de saber que uno tenía que estar presente para que el otro siguiera patinando era lo que los tenía unidos de esa manera.

Cuando Yurio recordó el momento en que Viktor le dijo que regresaría al patinaje, no pudo más que preguntar qué iba a ser de Yuri después de eso. Necesitaba que ese idiota mediocre estuviera presente. Necesitaba ganarle a él específicamente. Necesitaba que lo viera patinar y decidir seguir en las competiciones. Patinar no iba a ser lo mismo si no estaba él.

Yurio sintió cómo el japonés pasó de besarlo a dar pequeños toques con sus labios a sus párpados, luego descendió hasta llegar a su oreja, a la cual le dio una ligera lamida, pero lo suficientemente notable como para que el ruso sintiera una corriente recorrer su espalda.

—Yuri… —Odiaba que el japonés dijera su nombre mal, pero también odiaba cuando lo decía bien. Se sentía de lo más raro, como una clase de calidez en su cuerpo a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Era como cuando comía los piroshky de su abuelo.

—Oye, Yuri…

Al ser tomado de sus mejillas, Yurio reaccionó completamente. Levantó la vista y vio al mayor aún con la respiración algo agitada y rojo de la cara, pero con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada. No entendió por qué se detuvo, hasta que por fin habló.

—Estoy sentado en el hielo.

Cualquier ambiente de seducción que se había formado se rompió con esa frase. Yurio no tenía problema al estar sentado sobre las piernas del otro, pero sabía lo horrible que era estar demasiado tiempo en contacto con el hielo de la pista.

El ruso se puso de pie y extendió su mano, la cual fue aceptada por el otro patinador. Se quedaron así un momento, mientras se veían a los ojos, aún con los restos de calor que el beso les había dejado. Al final Yurio soltó el agarre de sus manos y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello.

—Te lo diré de nuevo. No te hagas ideas equivocadas por esto. Sólo… sólo es algo que había querido hacer desde el banquete del año pasado. ¡Todo es culpa tuya, cerdo!

Yuri le sonrió tiernamente y bajó la mirada. Quería decirle lo mismo, que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, pero sabía que no era necesario hacerlo. Era cierto que Yurio era menor que él, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender lo que sentían. Aún no podía creer que se habían besado, pero por alguna razón se sentía más calmado después de haberlo hecho.

—Descuida, Otabek no sabrá de esto.

Rió cuando por primera vez la cara de Yurio se puso enteramente roja. Sabía que entre ellos dos había algo, y prefería mil veces más que fuera el kazajo y no el canadiense de JJ. Aún así, se sentía molesto de que Yurio pudiera resultar herido de alguna de sus relaciones.

—Parece que ustedes dos se están llevando bastante bien. Le diré que tendrá que vérselas conmigo o con Viktor si te llega a hacer algo que no quieres.

—¡Vuelves a decir algo así y te cortaré la garganta con la navaja de los patines!

Yurio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a patinar hacia la salida de la pista, pero Yuri lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera.

—Sólo para que lo sepas. Besas muy bien. —Casi rió de nuevo ante la reacción apenada del otro.

—Tú… tú no lo haces mal. ¡P-pero he tenido mejores besos que éste! No podía esperar menos de un idiota como tú.

Yuri iba a decirle algo más, pero en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entró Yakov. Parecía estar en el mejor humor de su vida, lo cual lo hacía algo perturbador, pues siempre estaba enojado.

De tal sólo pensar en la cita que Yurio había logrado que Yakov y Lilia tuvieran, tanto el japonés como el ruso pusieron cara de desagrado. El entrenador ni siquiera les preguntó qué hacían los dos en la pista, sólo los saludó y se fue tarareando desafinadamente una canción hacia los vestidores.

—Creo que hiciste bien en unirlo a su exesposa. —Le dijo Yuri aún perturbado por la escena.

—Cállate. Me niego a aceptar que tuve algo que ver con el buen humor de ese viejo.

—Yuri, antes de que entrenemos. Tengo algo que decirte. —Supuso que si ya se habían besado, podía confesarle algo. —Cuando te conocí, nunca creí que terminarías siendo uno de mis motivos para seguir en el patinaje. Eres uno de los pilares que sostiene mi pasión por seguir patinando y compitiendo. Ese último día de la final, cuando te vi en tu programa libre, entendí que no debía retirarme aún. Siempre serás mi principal rival y a quien más trataré de superar. Casi empatamos en el último Grand Prix, así que no voy a dejar que suceda lo mismo en el próximo. Quiero seguir patinando por más tiempo, entonces procura también intentar superarme.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes se posaron confundidos sobre los del japonés, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—A decir verdad, algo similar me sucede contigo. ¡Pero sólo es algo similar! No te sientas especial ni nada. —Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro que provocó una pequeña mueca de dolor en Yuri, pero que luego pasó a una sonrisa tierna. Ya sabía bien el humor difícil del ruso. —Y, por cierto, gracias por enseñarme la coreografía.

Yuri iba a decirle algo más, pero Yurio ya se había alejado a la otra esquina de la pista, comenzando con su calentamiento como si no hubiera estado ahí desde hace ya horas. Decidió también hacer lo mismo para que nadie sospechara algo.

De nuevo estaba patinando en aquella pista extranjera, rodeado de patinadores rusos a los cuales no les entendía nada y envidiaba sus habilidades. Pero por primera vez, ya no se sentía un extraño ahí. Viktor se encargaba de familiarizarlo fuera de la pista, pero Yurio había logrado que se sintiera en paz dentro de ella. No se fijo por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero Yurio ese día no estaba practicando con su comúnmente expresión de desagrado, y seguiría así mientras Yuri siguiera practicando con ellos en Rusia.


	2. Innocence

Innocence

Waking up I see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down, I look around and I'm so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

—Hola, abuelo. La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. —El vaho que salió de tus labios fue acompañado por tu ligera risa—. Cuando no puedes preguntarle a alguien cómo está, es difícil iniciar una conversación. Nunca lo había notado.

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

— _Yuri, saluda a tu nuevo entrenador. Disculpe que sea así —dijo mientras miraba al otro adulto y colocaba una cálida mano sobre tu pequeño hombro—, es bastante tímido y algo huraño, pero no es mal niño._

 _A pesar de las peticiones de tu abuelo, te empecinaste más en esconderte detrás de su pierna, aferrándote a la tela de su pantalón. El poder sentir su mano en tu hombro y la protección que su pierna creaba, figurando un muro entre tú y el extraño mundo exterior, te hacían sentirte a salvo, fuera de peligro, seguro. En definitiva, no cambiarías eso por estrecharle la mano a un desconocido que en esos momentos se colocaba en cuclillas frente a ti, sonriéndote._

 _No, no debías ceder. Como todo niño de cinco años, lo que más querías en ese momento era seguir sintiendo la calma que tu persona más querida te brindaba._

— _Hola, Yuri. Mi nombre es Yakov. ¿Cómo estás? —El adulto estiró su brazo y tú, con más ensaña, te aferraste a la ya arrugada tela del pantalón. No ibas a ceder._

— _Yuri… —El tono amable de tu abuelo cambió a uno autoritario. Lo sabes, estás siendo maleducado._

 _Te separas un poco de ese muro de protección; tu infantil mano se estira tímidamente y toca la de aquel adulto, saludándolo. No es tan terrible como pensaste._

— _Siempre sé educado, Yuratchka —aconseja tu abuelo mientras vas saliendo de la pista de hielo con él—. Da la mano para saludar y ve directo a los ojos. Pregúntale a la gente cómo está y qué ha hecho. ¿Entendido?_

 _Sólo asientes con tu cabeza. Aún eres muy pequeño para entender ese complejo mundo de los adultos. ¿Por qué no esconderte para siempre detrás de la pierna de tu abuelo?_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

And this is the best feeling

—¿Qué te parece si nos ahorramos toda esa etiqueta de saludo que me enseñaste? Es decir, no es como que ya no seamos cercanos, ¿verdad?

Das un paso adelante, escuchando únicamente como respuesta el crujir de la nieve debajo tuyo. ¡Qué frío hacía! Y tú trayendo puesto sólo la chamarra con gorro que te cubría pobremente de la nieve cayendo.

—¿Sabes? En estos momentos no me caería nada mal los _piroshky_ que preparabas. —De nuevo esa risa traviesa escapa de tus labios— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me los preparaste? Estaba yo tan nervioso por entrar a una nueva escuela. No conocía a nadie y nunca se me dio querer tener amigos. Vaya que estuve solo en el receso. ¿Pero sabes algo? Poco me importó cuando de mi mochila saqué lo que me preparaste. Esa mañana me dijiste que pusiste algo especial ahí. —Un suspiro se escapa de tus labios— "Especial" era la palabra perfecta. El sabor, el calor que aún desprendían y algo único que siempre lograbas poner en todo lo que tocabas era la mejor sensación. Me hiciste sentir tan calmado y feliz. No cambiaría ninguna cosa de ese día, ese momento fue perfecto.

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

'cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

Descubres que el nudo en tu garganta casi no te deja hablar. Pasas vulgarmente la manga de tu chamarra por enfrente de tu nariz, la cual ya estaba congestionada. No sabes si es por el frío o por otra cosa que no quieres admitir.

—¿Pero qué hago aquí hablando de comida? —Levantas la vista con la esperanza de que tus ojos se sequen un poco más. Sabes que se están humedeciendo en exceso— Todo eso ya lo sabes. En sí vine a darte una gran noticia.

Sonríes y regresas la vista al frente. Él te enseñó a ver directo a los ojos a la gente, y esa regla no la romperías aunque no fuera la mejor de las condiciones para hacerlo.

—¡Gane el oro en las olimpiadas! ¿No es increíble? —gritas con orgullo, importándote poco que estés en un lugar donde no se puede hacer eso—. El estúpido cerdo de nuevo me iba a ganar, aunque no dejé que hiciera tal cosa. ¡Pero eso no es todo! —Te emocionas cual niño— ¿Recuerdas que una vez me enseñaste una foto del uniforme de guerra que usaste cuando eras joven? Ya sabes, la primera foto que te tomaste con la abuela antes de que se casaran. Pues bien, mi traje de presentación era idéntico.

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

— _¿De verdad eres tú abuelo? —ríes sin malas intenciones—. No te pareces mucho._

— _¿Acaso pensabas que siempre fui un anciano? Aunque no lo creas, una vez fui así de joven. Aquí está tu abuela, pero aún no nos casábamos. Tengo puesto el traje militar que usé cuando regresé de la batalla._

— _La abuela era bonita. —Te acomodas mejor en el regazo de tu abuelo. Escuchas el chirrido del sillón sobre el que están sentados. Todo en la casa de tu abuelo, incluido él, hacen ruidos chirriantes cuando se mueven._

— _¡Vaya que lo era! Era una jovencita encantadora a esa edad._

— _¿Como mamá?_

 _Aún no eras tan grande como para entender que hay preguntas que no deben hacerse, pero también ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender el efecto que producen. El silencio en la habitación, interrumpido sólo por el chasquido de la leña quemándose en la chimenea, se vuelve pesado y espeso._

— _Sí, Yuratchka, como tu madre. —Curioso, levantas la vista. El rostro de tu abuelo se ha ensombrecido._

— _¡Pero la abuela también se parece a mí! —apresuras el comentario antes de que el momento perfecto se arruine—. Su pelo es como el mío y sus ojos… sus ojos…_

 _Tu abuelo ríe cuando entiende que el color sepia de la foto no te deja encontrar el color verde de los ojos de aquella mujer. Su risa rompe con la atmósfera incómoda que se estaba formando y eso te tranquiliza._

— _También eran verdes. Tan verdes como los tuyos._

 _No sabes por qué, pero cuando tus distinguidos ojos ven a los de tu abuelo, pegas un brinco y te aferras a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su barba te pica en el rostro, pero ya estás acostumbrado a eso._

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

 _Él te devuelve el abrazo de manera envolvente. Todo es tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, que no cambiarías nada por ello. Su característico aroma a una cabaña en el bosque, sus arrugadas y ásperas manos jugando traviesamente con tu cabello, su fuerte risa producto de su voz grave y su brillante sonrisa que arrugaba la comisura de sus labios y contorno de los ojos; todo aquello lo recordarías con detalle a pesar de los años, siendo el recuerdo tan hermoso que te haría querer llorar._

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!

Ya no puedes fingir la sonrisa por más tiempo. Estás devastado y lo sabes. Todo ese tiempo fingiste estar bien para él, para que no tuviera de qué preocuparse cuando te viera. Porque lo sabes, sabes que él te está viendo a pesar de todo, a pesar de ya no estar contigo.

La realidad te vuelve a caer encima, igual que aquella vez que los médicos salieron de la sala de cirugía y te dieron esa imposible noticia. No lo entendiste, no quisiste entenderlo. Cuando eras niño pensabas que esa persona, la única que te quedaba, estaría para siempre a tu lado. Pero ahora se había ido, y con él desapareció también parte de la inocencia infantil que te quedaba. Ahora sólo estaban los recuerdos, los cuales deseaste más de una vez que desaparecieran para que no trajeran de regreso aquella herida que aún sabes que no puedes cerrar.

Sin embargo, después de tiempo lo entendiste. Esos recuerdos eran lo único que te quedaban de esa persona que amaste tanto. Lo fue todo para ti; por quien ganaste cada medalla y a quien buscaste ofrecer cada centavo que ganabas con tus presentaciones para que su salud siempre fuera buena. Aun así, ni todas esas medallas, flores lanzadas y aplausos escuchados bastaron para derrotar al tiempo.

Tu abuelo está muerto, lo sabes perfectamente. Es por eso que te aferras a los recuerdos, así como hacías a la pierna de él cuando eras pequeño. Sientes que sin esa inocencia, que ya sólo es una reminiscencia, vas a derrumbarte. Lo necesitas, lo necesitas tanto como lo hiciste cuando eras un pequeño, un adolescente y ahora que ya vas más cerca de ser un verdadero adulto. Quieres pedirle que no se vaya, que lo necesitas todavía, pero ya es tarde.

This innocence is brilliant

It makes you want to cry

It's innocence is brilliant

Please don't go away

'Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it (It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)

Don't you let it pass you by?

Caes de rodillas frente a la fría tumba, tan fría como tus manos, como la nieve que cae encima de ti.

—Te necesito todavía, abuelo —sollozas lastimeramente, posando tu mano sobre la gélida piedra gris. Un nombre grabado es lo único que indica que tu abuelo es quien está ahí, porque ese frío y dolor no coinciden con la calidez y amor que recuerdas de aquella persona que fue tu sostén toda la vida y que de alguna manera aún lo seguía siendo.

Si fuera por ti, ahí te quedarías, probablemente muriendo congelado, pero por suerte había alguien que estaba ahí para ti, y quien fue el que te sacó adelante en la sala de hospital, en el funeral, en ese momento.

Un paraguas impide que la nieve siga cayendo sobre tu rubia cabellera, aquella que tanto le decías que era como la de tu abuela y tu madre. Levantas el rostro enrojecido y ahí está, aquella persona que le prometió a tu abuelo antes de que muriera que estaría contigo para siempre, que nunca te dejaría caer.

Extendió su mano y tú se la tomaste. Agradeciste que no te interrogara por tu desinterés por el clima extremo ni por el resto de lágrimas en tu rostro.

—¿Quieres quedarte más tiempo? —te preguntó Otabek. Su voz no suena brusca como suele hacerlo, sino con el tono ideal de afecto y preocupación que sólo él sabe darte en momentos como ese.

Niegas con la cabeza. Diste la noticia que tenías que dar, por lo que ya no hay nada más que hacer ahí. Es tu rutina desde hace un año, el ir a visitar la tumba de tu abuelo de vez en cuando trayendo noticias cual ave mensajera. Eso te da fuerza para seguir, pues sabes que el mensaje le llegará de un modo u otro.

—Adelántate, ya casi terminaba.

—Te esperaré en la entrada. Quédate con el paraguas, o sino te vas a enfermar.

Una vez protegido del clima, regresas la vista a la fría lápida.

—Disculpa ese momento de debilidad, abuelo. No te preocupes, ya cada vez pasan menos. —Quitas un poco de la nieve acumulada sobre la dura superficie. Algo tan frío no merece estar sobre la persona más cálida que has conocido—. Vendré pronto a visitarte. No, no creo que te tenga noticia de alguna medalla. Aquí entre nos, Otabek quiere que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, sólo que él aún no sabe que yo lo sé. —Sonríes inconscientemente— Quién sabe, quizá pronto venga a anunciarte la boda. Sé que estarás feliz.

Das media vuelta y caminas hacia la entrada del panteón. Aún te duele el corazón y ese dolor no se ha detenido desde que viste el cuerpo inerte de tu abuelo en la cama de hospital, pero vas a seguir luchando por que ese dolor no se compare a la felicidad que te embarga el estar con tu persona amada y el amor lleno de inocencia que tu abuelo te dejó como su mejor herencia.


	3. El surgimiento de eros

Yuri no podía dormir. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar que al día siguiente estaba la competencia de Aguas Termales sobre Hielo, una sensación de terror le recorría todo el cuerpo al punto de angustiarlo. No podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar que su destino estaría marcado por la presentación de la rutina. Y no sólo era una simple presentación, sino que era la presentación que el mismo Viktor Nikiforov había preparado para él con la música que igualmente él había escogido.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando una posición más cómoda para poder dormir y lograr hacer a un lado esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir que tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. El problema estaba en que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, nuevos pensamientos más y más dolorosos aparecían sin su permiso en su mente.

«Si yo gano, Viktor será mi entrenador, pero si pierdo, se irá con Yuri a Rusia para entrenarlo a él.»

Se sentó sobre su cama rápidamente, frustrado de que esa noche no podría ponerse nervioso era una de sus más grandes debilidades, lo hacía dudar de sus habilidades, de los años de experiencia que tenía y de que él era un excelente patinador en realidad. En esos momentos sus nervios lo estaban traicionando terriblemente y sentía una gran necesidad de decir al día siguiente que se iba a retirar de la competencia para no hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos y demostrar que no es un patinador digno de ser entrenado por Viktor Nikiforov.

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por su habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero también se sentía enojado con Viktor, enojado porque le había puesto una rutina verdaderamente complicada. No complicada por la secuencia de pasos y las piruetas, sino porque el sentimiento que tenía que sacar al patinar era algo que no iba de acuerdo con él. Tener que mostrar el amor sensual, la sexualidad en todo su esplendor cuando patinara, eso era lo que lo tenía tan molesto con su entrenador. ¿De dónde sacó ese ruso que él iba a mostrar algo así sobre la pista? Quizá Viktor y su gran sensualidad que se derramaba por cada parte de su cuerpo podría ser la mayor presentación de _Eros_ , pero él, un joven que se consideraba nada atractivo y bastante torpe para mostrar sus afectos, no era la persona adecuada para hacer una rutina de esas.

Se desesperó y volvió a sentarse sobre su cama. Sentía que su nerviosismo había pasado a frustración. No era posible que Viktor estuviera hablando en serio cuando les dijo que _Ágape_ sería para el Yuri ruso y _Eros_ sería para el Yuri japonés, para él mismo. Llegó a suponer que Viktor estaba viendo esa situación como un entretenimiento, porque, hasta donde él podía verlo, Yurio (como había sido nombrado por su familia) no estaba pasando un buen rato intentando _encontrar su Ágape_ , como decía Viktor. Igualmente, él no estaba pasando un buen rato en lo absoluto intentando encontrar ese lado erótico que aparentemente Viktor supuso que él podía tener.

«Viktor pensó que yo tengo un lado erótico y que puedo enseñarlo», fue lo primero que pensó. Recordó las palabras que Viktor le había dicho cuando éste les mostró a los dos Yuri las rutinas que iban a presentar en la competencia. _"_ Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros. Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conoces. ¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto? _"._

Sintió como si su estómago hubiera dado una vuelta de 360º cuando recordó esas palabras. En ese momento le habían causado tal impacto que no tuvo respuesta ni reacción alguna para eso, pero ahora era diferente. Juró que hasta pudo escuchar en vivo la voz de Viktor diciéndole nuevamente eso. Estuvo seguro de que logró ver sus labios moviéndose cerca de los suyos mientras las palabras salían de esa boca tan perfecta.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza apenas pensó eso. No negaba que se sentía atraído por Viktor, pero a la vez, ¿quién no se podía sentir atraído por él? Su admiración no iba más allá de la que un patinador le pudiera tener a otro por su gran habilidad y destreza sobre la pista. Él estaba seguro de eso, o al menos hasta que comenzó a convivir con Viktor en la realidad y se dio cuenta de que tenerlo de frente era mucho peor que verlo por televisión.

Suspiró nuevamente. Era peor porque, ahora que lo tenía de frente, se daba cuenta de que la obsesión que tenía con él iba más allá de una admiración deportiva. Su admiración se dirigía a su cuerpo, a sus palabras, a sus miradas, a todo lo que era Viktor Nikiforov.

Seguía luchando con sus ideas, con sus sentimientos. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que él pudiera sentir algo más que admiración por ese patinador, pero a la vez sabía muy bien que algo sucedió en el momento en el que tuvo que comenzar a interactuar con él y conocer el lado humano que tenía.

¡Era eso! No negaba admirar al patinador Viktor Nikiforov, pero tampoco negaba que su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas se debilitaban cuando estaba tortuosamente cerca de esa persona también llamada Viktor. Cayó en un pozo sin fondo de emociones cuando descubrió que no sólo el patinador era alguien increíble, sino que también la persona de la vida diaria era igualmente increíble.

Volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, extrañamente más tranquilizado ahora que sus sentimientos estaban más en orden. El problema ahora era que no sabía qué hacer con esas emociones.

"Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros _"_ , volvió a escuchar en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Pudiera ser que Viktor tuviera razón, pero ¿cómo fue que logró ver un lado suyo que ni él mismo conoce? Hasta donde Yuri sabe, la gente no lo conoce por ser seductor, por ser un conquistador, por dominar a la gente y lograr cautivarlos con sólo una mirada. ¡Ese era Viktor, no él! Recordó la historia que le contó a Takeshi ese mismo día temprano.

 _Un hombre llega a cierta ciudad y enamora a las mujeres a diestra y siniestra. Así que decide ir tras la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, pero a ella no le interesa. Pero en pleno juego del amor a ella le cuesta tomar decisiones acertadas y acaba enamorándose de él. Entonces, él se deshace de ella en cuanto se cansa y se va a otra ciudad._

¿Y si sin darse cuenta terminó contándole a Takeshi su propia historia con el final que tanto temía saber cuando le tocara estar sobre la pista de hielo al día siguiente? Viktor era ese hombre que llegó a su ciudad y enamoró a todos, sin embargo, ignoró a cada persona que se le acercó y dirigió su mirada a él, Yuri, alguien que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que sucedía.

«¿Me habrá considerado la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad?». Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando entre dormido y despierto, así que cuando entendió la idea que había pasado por su cabeza, abrió los ojos abruptamente y sus mejillas se incendiaron. Le costaba mucho trabajado admitir que lo que más quería pensar era que él efectivamente era la mujer más hermosa que Viktor había encontrado entre la multitud.

Dejó su imaginación volar y continuó pensando en la historia que él había creado cuando escuchó la pieza que iba a patinar.

Viktor lo sedujo, se acercó a él de una manera que lo dejó desencajado y sin capacidad para poder pensar correctamente. Se le acercó de un modo dominante que lo dejó completamente embelesado de él, lo vio de una manera que lo hizo sentir como el objeto que Viktor estuvo buscando siempre, el objeto que le iba a dar la satisfacción que siempre estuvo buscando y que nadie fue capaz de darle.

Tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba yendo lentamente y sin su permiso hacia el resorte del pantalón de su pijama. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, escuchando únicamente su respiración fuerte y los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Ya había admitido hace unos instantes que se sentía atraído por Viktor, pero darse placer a sí mismo pensando que él era lo que iba a traerle satisfacción a Viktor… Definitivamente estaba estresado por la competencia del día siguiente.

Lo meditó unos instantes. Sabía que si hacía lo que estuvo tentado a hacer, a pensar lo que su mente ya tenía muy claro pero que no se atrevía a admitir, entonces ya no habría marcha atrás. Tendría que admitirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado. No sólo eso, sino que sentía una gran satisfacción y placer al darse cuenta de que él era eso que Viktor estuvo buscando, eso que nadie más le pudo dar.

Ahora, sin dudarlo, metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente sobre su miembro que apenas estaba despertando. _"_ Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas? _",_ escuchó en su oído mientras soltaba el primer suspiro de placer de su boca.

Las ideas hasta ese momento reprimidas se liberaron en su mente y se dio cuenta de que no sabía que él podía tener esa clase de pensamientos tan intensos.

Se encontraba enfrente de Viktor, completamente su merced. Una pared se encontraba atrás de él, mientras que Viktor estaba enfrente, tal vez demasiado, tanto que podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar chocar contra el suyo propio. No tenía escapatoria, los brazos del ruso lo estaban rodeando, aprisionándolo contra esa pared fría. Lo veía fijamente, esperando que su presa no fuera buscar escaparse.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? Pareciera que me tienes miedo.

Una de las manos de Viktor se movía con una lentitud tortuosa hacia sus labios que, al sentir el tacto cálido de esos dedos largos, tembló ligeramente. Lo tenía por completo a su merced. Cerró los ojos, esperando recibir ese beso tan esperado que Viktor no le había dado en ese tiempo. No podía esperar más por recibir el tacto de esos labios delgados que lo habían vuelto loco desde que los vio moverse al hablar por primera vez.

El beso llegó de manera demandante y ruda, como si buscara recordarle quién era el que estaba dominando la situación, quién iba a hacer las cosas a su manera. Yuri se quedaba sin aire mientras sentía el pecho de Viktor chocar con el suyo, sus labios en un danza demandante que lo hacía derretirse y temblar, esa mano sujetándolo firmemente de su nunca para que no hubiera posibilidad de escapar a sus exigencias. Pero Viktor no tenía nada que temer, Yuri nunca intentaría escapar de él.

Gemidos salían de sus labios, no sólo en la fantasía, sino en la realidad. Su miembro estaba ahora completamente despierto y listo para ser satisfecho. La escena seguía sin pausa en su cabeza llena de imaginación.

Viktor restregaba sus partes bajas contra las de él, de manera rápida y desesperada, haciéndole sentir un calor abrasador en su zona pélvica y una presión que le rogaba ser liberada. Pero no había modo de zafarse, pues el beso continuaba igual de demandante, cada vez más violento, cada vez más tortuoso, cada vez más asfixiante. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Esto es demasiado para ti? Pero si apenas vamos empezando.

Viktor lo veía con ojos lujuriosos, con ganas de devorarlo en esos instantes. Esa mirada hacía que no quedara nada cuerdo en él. Se había vuelto loco al quedar atrapado en esa mirada.

De nuevo ese beso demandante aparecía y ahora las manos de Viktor no se detenían mientras recorrían libremente su cuerpo. Lo tocaba donde quisiera y del modo que quisiera. Las piernas de Yuri sufrían los rasguños de sus uñas, sus nalgas eran masajeadas y presionadas, su pecho sentía el recorrido de esas manos imparables y desesperadas. Se quedaba sin aire y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante, pero Viktor no parecía querer detenerse. Sus miembros se rozaban más y más rápido, pidiendo ser liberados en ese mismo instante y poder sentirse sin la obstrucción de la ropa.

Viktor dejó de besarlo un momento para centrarse en desabrochar los pantalones de los dos, dejando en evidencia la ropa interior húmeda y el bulto que se había formado por la gran excitación que sentían. Viktor sonrió con la respiración acelerada mientras veía el resultado de su obra frente de sus ojos.

—Yuri…

Escuchar ese nombre en su oído mientras que Viktor metía su mano en su ropa interior para liberar finalmente su miembro hizo que soltara un gemido de placer puro. En la realidad también liberó su miembro, dejando su pantalón de la pijama y ropa interior ya a la altura de sus rodillas. Pensar que su propia mano era la de Viktor le hacía creer que iba a eyacular en cualquier instante. Estaba comenzando a sudar y sentir que tenía que liberar la presión lo más rápido que pudiera. Pensar en Viktor le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de lo necesitado que se encontraba de sus caricias, de su atención, del placer que estaba seguro que Viktor le daría.

 _Pero en pleno juego del amor a ella le cuesta tomar decisiones acertadas y acaba enamorándose de él._

Era cierto, terminó enamorado perdidamente de Viktor, todo porque no supo qué pensar y aceptó ese juego al que Viktor jugaba de ser su entrenador. Cayó perdidamente ante sus caprichos y ahora tenía la necesidad de estar encadenado a él, de asegurarse de que no fuera a irse de su lado.

 _Entonces, él se deshace de ella en cuanto se cansa y se va a otra ciudad._

Su mano se detuvo abruptamente y juró que se quedó sin aire al recordar cómo terminaba la historia que él mismo inventó para la pieza que iba a patinar.

Eso era lo que temía más. Todo en la historia demostraba que ésa había sido su historia con la del otro patinador y ahora entendía que su más grande temor era que todo hubiera sido una enorme farsa. Por supuesto que detestaría saber que perdió la competencia y que Viktor se iba con Yurio de regreso a Rusia, ¿pero y si ganaba? Viktor se quedaría con él en Japón y lo entrenaría, eso era bastante claro. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿El tiempo suficiente para que Viktor dejara de estar aburrido con su vida de famoso?

«¿Y si se cansa de mí?», pensó mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quizá él sí era el objeto que Viktor estaba buscando, pero quizá también él era el objeto del cual el ruso se iba a deshacer apenas se comenzara a aburrir.

Toda la inspiración para crear en su mente una fantasía se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora se sentía asustado, asustado de ganar y de perder. En pocas palabras, temía que Viktor lo dejara, ya fuera a corto o largo plazo. Creyó que lloraría del pánico en el que entró hasta que sus propios pensamientos llegaron con una propuesta diferente.

«Pero, ¿por qué se cansaría de mí?». Tan pronto como apareció esa idea en su cabeza, un sonrojo inundó su cara. «No, yo no pienso de esa manera.», se dijo mientras intentaba darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pensando. Que él supiera, no tenía alguna característica que pudiera hacer que Viktor quisiera seguir al lado suyo por siempre. «Es imposible. Viktor me enamoró, pero si quisiera que él siguiera conmigo, yo tendría entonces que… enamorarlo.»

"Nadie en el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros _"_. De nuevo esas palabras aparecían como recién dichas. Era cierto, Viktor vio en él algo que ni él mismo sabía que tenía y que negó rotundamente tener. Pero, por un instante, por un segundo, contempló la posibilidad de que Viktor tuviera razón. Si ese _Eros_ estaba en él, sólo tenía que saber cómo explotarlo.

"Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas _"._ ¿Y por qué no habría de serlo? ¿Seducir a Viktor? ¿Enamorar a Viktor? ¿Convertirse él en el cazador y no dejar escapar a su presa hasta tenerla en sus brazos? Sentía su respiración agitarse. Se sentía excitado, pero no sólo sexualmente hablando, algo le estaba comenzado a hacer sentirse vivo, a sentirse activo.

"¿Me la podrías mostrar pronto?". Hasta ese momento entendió el significado de las palabras de Viktor. No eran una broma, y si lo fue, él se encargaría de demostrarle a ese ruso que sí le podía enseñar esa faceta atractiva, ese verdadero Eros que nadie conoce. Lo dejaría embobado, embelesado, perdidamente enamorado de él.

No tenía por qué tener miedo de que Viktor se cansara de él. ¡Jamás se cansaría de él! ¿Qué le podría impedir conquistarlo? ¿Por qué la historia tenía que acabar en que el hombre se va de la ciudad después de que se cansó de la mujer? Fue un tonto al dejar así la historia. Ahora veía con claridad que la pieza no acababa ahí.

Viktor llegó para enamorarlo y lo logró, pero lo que no contempló es que enamoraría a una sustancia de la cual se volvería adicto. La segunda parte de la historia comenzaba a cobrar forma. El hombre enamoró a la mujer más bella de la ciudad, pero ella también jugó y logró voltear las cartas, logró convertirse en la cazadora, en la seductora, en la encargada de aprisionar al hombre. Ahora, cada vez que el hombre viera a otra mujer, se daría cuenta de que ella no es nada en comparación de esta otra mujer que lo volvió loco de amor.

«Soy mejor que cualquier otra mujer», se dijo al recobrar la fantasía en la que hace unos momentos estaba sumergido. «¿Qué por qué lo digo? Porque yo y Viktor lo sabemos bien».

Una escena diferente apareció ahora, una donde no podía quedarse quieto a esperar lo que Viktor haría con él.

Viktor lo tenía contra la pared nuevamente. Parecía que estaba desesperado por besarlo, como si fuera algo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Pero Yuri sentía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir cada rincón de Viktor, no sólo sus labios. Más que eso, necesitaba saber que eso que hacía no lo haría con nadie más en el mundo.

Yuri puso un dedo frente a los labios de Viktor, deteniendo el beso que ya sólo se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia. Viktor habría los ojos sorprendido, mirando con extrañeza a Yuri, quien le sonreía con cierta malicia por haberle detenido el placer de besarlo.

—Si me besas, ya no podrás besar a nadie más, sólo a mí. ¿Crees poder con eso?

Viktor lo veía extrañado, intentando reír o hacer la situación menos seria, pero la mirada penetrante de Yuri no le permitía hacer eso. Esto no era un juego.

—Quedé perdidamente enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi patinar. Yuri, eres perfecto.

Yuri no le decía nada, sólo sonreía mientras no separaba su vista de la de él. No le iba a demostrar que esas palabras lo querían hacer llorar y colgarse a sus brazos por la felicidad que sentía. Tenía que estar seguro de que esas palabras eran ciertas, no iba a descansar hasta que Viktor no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Dio rápidamente una vuelta y ahora estampó a Viktor contra la pared, recargando su cuerpo contra ese cálido pecho que respiraba rápidamente por la sorpresa. No dejó a Viktor decir ni una palabra, pues Yuri unió sus labios con los de él en un beso demandante e impaciente. Yuri puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Viktor, acariciándolo y jalándolo más hacia él. Necesitaba más, quería todo ese cuerpo que tenía delante suyo para él.

Con su otra mano tomó la de Viktor y, sin chistar, la guió hasta su propio miembro aún cubierto por la ropa. Yuri soltó un gemido ahogado por el beso al sentir cómo Viktor respondía a su demanda y comenzaba a tocarlo lentamente, pasando sus dedos de manera tortuosa por ese bulto evidente que se había formado por la excitación.

—¿Ves lo que haces de mí, Viktor? ¿Necesitas más evidencia de cómo me pones? —le decía apenas despegando sus labios de los de él para después pasar su lengua por esa boca ya roja de haber sido mordida y besada de esa manera.

Viktor, al escuchar eso, dejó caer su peso sobre Yuri, haciendo que los dos terminaran en el piso. Era obvio que Viktor no podía esperar ni un poco más y eso a Yuri lo hacía sentir triunfante.

—Te pedí que me mostraras pronto esa faceta tuya. No hagas que te lo pida de nuevo.

Yuri levantó una de sus piernas y con su rodilla rozó la entrepierna de Viktor, haciendo que éste soltara un ligero gemido por la presión. Los movimientos de la rodilla de Yuri hacían que Viktor cerrara los ojos, inundándose con el placer que le provocaba. Desesperado, el ruso no esperó más y comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa a Yuri, buscando poder ver esa piel que lo tenía loco lo más pronto posible. Le descubrió el pecho y le desabrochó los pantalones,. Yuri disfrutaba el ver esa desesperación.

—¿Qué te sucede Viktor? Pareciera que piensas que me voy a esfumar en cualquier momento —le decía mientras intentaba controlar inútilmente su risa.

Yuri se impulsó hacia arriba y luego hacia un lado. Por segunda vez, cambió la posición con Viktor. Quería ser él quien dominara al otro.

Terminó sentado sobre las piernas de Viktor, haciendo que éste tuviera que recargarse con la manos sobre el suelo para no caer recostado y poder mantener esa posición sentado. A propósito, Yuri se sentó sobre el miembro de Viktor, viendo con gusto la cara de placer desquiciante que el otro tenía. Tortuosamente, Yuri se movía ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, restregándose y sintiendo cómo el bulto sobre el que se encontraba sentado se hacía más grande, cosa que no creyó posible pero que le alegró saber que sí podía ser.

—Yuri, ya basta… me estás volviendo loco.

Yuri se inclinó hacia delante, deteniendo un momento el vaivén de sus caderas para acercarse al oído de Viktor. Lo lamió y jugó con su lóbulo antes de hablarle.

—No voy a descansar hasta que grites mi nombre, hasta que desgarres mi espalda con tus manos y me dejes marcada cada esquina de mi piel.

Después de decir eso, desabrochó los pantalones de Viktor, liberando finalmente ese miembro que clamaba a gritos atención. Yuri no esperó más tiempo y también sacó el suyo de su ropa interior, comenzando a frotarlos y ayudándose con una de sus manos.

En ese lugar sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos. Viktor también ayudó con una de sus manos y se daban placer mutuamente. Pasaban sus manos por la punta de su miembros, por la base, a todo lo largo; no había algo que esas manos no hicieran, todo fuera por darse cada vez más y más placer.

Yuri se seguía sintiendo insatisfecho a pesar de lo nublado de su vista, de su poca capacidad para pensar y de la falta de aire que sentía. Quería sentir a Viktor dentro suyo, quería sentir cómo eyaculaba en su interior y lo llenaba.

Se recargó más sobre Viktor, pero sin dejar que la espalda de éste cayera al suelo por el peso. Nuevamente se acercó al oído de Viktor, sin dejar de gemir y de suspirar, sabiendo que haciendo eso iba a provocarle escalofríos al ruso.

—Méteme tus dedos. Quiero comenzar a sentirte dentro de mí.

Obedeciendo al pie de la letra, Viktor usó la mano que había estado frotando sus miembros para escabullirse entre las nalgas de Yuri. Buscó la entrada y, aprovechando que su mano estaba llena de líquido preseminal de los dos, comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos.

Yuri buscaba la manera de que sus miembros siguieran juntos, rozándose con cada ligero movimiento que hacían. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Viktor para poder sujetarse mejor. Le dolía el dedo de Viktor dentro suyo, pero sabía que eso terminaría pasando en cualquier momento.

Duraron así unos instantes hasta que Viktor terminó tocando un punto que a Yuri le hizo soltar un gemido fuerte de placer, tensando su cuerpo y haciendo que su espalda de arqueara. Viktor sonrió al ver que encontró el punto de placer bastante rápido. De ahora en adelante se encargaría de que Yuri sólo pudiera sentir eso.

Cuando ya tenía dos dedos moviéndose libremente dentro suyo, Yuri comenzó a impacientarse. Sus labios estaban rozándose con los de Viktor sin besarse, dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos que se mezclaban con los de Viktor por aún seguir tocando sus miembros. Cansado de tener que esperar más, Yuri levantó sus caderas, indicando que Viktor tenía que sacar sus dedos. Ante esto, Viktor se preocupó, pues no sabía si Yuri ya estaba preparado para que lo penetrara, pero el ver esa impaciencia por parte del japonés le hizo saber que Yuri haría lo que quisiera con o sin su permiso.

—Ya… no puedo esperar más. Te quiero dentro de mí ahora —le dijo mientras tomaba el miembro de Viktor con su mano y buscaba dirigirlo hacia su entrada ya dilatada. Sabía que le dolería, pero no le importaba.

Cuando comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo, dudó si aún estaba listo, pero al ver el placer que sentía Viktor al ir entrando en un espacio tan estrecho le hizo saber que debía seguir. Estaba logrando que Viktor llegara a su punto más alto de placer y no iba a detenerse ahora sólo por algo de dolor que luego pasaría.

Cuando finalmente todo el miembro de Viktor estuvo dentro suyo, Yuri se sintió triunfante al sentir cómo las caderas de Viktor comenzaban a moverse, desesperado por comenzar ese vaivén que instintivamente necesitaba hacer. Yuri sonrió al ver esa necesidad de Viktor de penetrarlo, pero quería dejarle en claro que quien iba a marcar el ritmo era él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres verme ya gimiendo y gritando tu nombre?

Viktor no contestó. Tomó las caderas de Yuri y lo bajó aún más, haciendo que la penetración fuera completa. Soltó un gemido grave y vio cómo Yuri cerraba los ojos por placer y aún dolor. Pareció ser el detonante para Yuri, pues éste comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, metiendo y sacando el miembro de Viktor de su entrada y haciendo que los dos se perdieran con la excitación de otro.

Yuri subía y bajaba sin parar. Sus piernas eran muy fuertes por el patinaje y lo estaba demostrando en ese momento. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, bajan por su cuello y terminaban muertas en su pecho. Veía cómo el cabello de Viktor estaba pegado contra su frente, mojado también por sudor, su mirada estaba nublada, su respiración entrecortada. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Viktor, aumentando la velocidad y profundad con la que él mismo se penetraba. Suspiraba cuando sentía las uñas de Viktor recorrer con fuerza su espalda y sus piernas, los gemidos graves y constantes del ruso lo estaban matando.

Subió lo suficiente como para casi sacar el miembro de su entrada, pero no en su totalidad. Se dejó caer y su espalda se arqueó por el placer de sentirse invadido de esa manera tan fuerte y repentina. Lo hizo un par de veces más y juró que perdió totalmente la capacidad de pensar y de sentir otra cosa que no fuera un enloquecedor placer. Pero no sólo era el modo en que el miembro de Viktor entraba y salía de él, sino que la voz de Viktor gritando su nombre era lo que más placer le estaba dando en ese instante.

Cada vez más rápido, más desesperado, más demandante, Yuri subía y bajaba sus caderas. Una mano de Viktor viajó hacia el miembro de Yuri y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que éste se desconectara por completo de la realidad. Bajó la cabeza y chocó su frente contra la de Viktor, mezclándose así el sudor de los dos. Se veían fijamente a los ojos.

—Viktor, soy mejor que cualquiera, soy la única persona que puede colmarte… que te hará darte cuenta que después de mí no habrá nadie más… —La fuerza con la que Yuri subía y bajaba era algo imposible de creer para Viktor— Si me dejas, será porque no pudiste con todo lo que soy yo, será por cobarde. —Viktor abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras entrecortadas de Yuri— Pero sé que no eres un cobarde, Viktor. Sé que eres lo que más necesito… y soy lo que más necesitas…

Viktor terminó eyaculando dentro de Yuri. Igualmente Yuri se vino en la mano del otro y terminó dejando caer su peso sobre él, haciendo que los dos terminaran en el suelo, con sus pulmones exigiendo aire y sus cuerpos pidiendo calma.

En la realidad, Yuri estaba en el mismo estado. No podía siquiera pensar que sus sábanas estaban sucias como resultado del clímax que había vivido en ese momento. Su respiración estaba irregular y su corazón aún latía con gran fuerza. A duras penas podía entender qué era lo que había sucedido por su cabeza, pero alcanzaba a darse cuenta que nunca había tenido una fantasía así en su vida, ni un orgasmo así.

Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse, se quedó meditando unos instantes. Volteó a ver la hora. Era muy tarde, pero ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se sentía vivo y lleno de seguridad para ganar en la competencia contra Yurio.

Se puso de pie e intentó remediar su apariencia lo mejor que pudo. No quería que nadie supiera lo que estuvo haciendo ni en quién estuvo pensando todo ese tiempo.

Salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió hacia donde vivía Minako. Quizá ella le negaría su petición, ya fuera por la hora o porque era algo de último momento, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que canalizar hacia sus movimientos físicos todo lo que había fantaseado. Si lo lograba, sería capaz de impresionar a todos con su representación de Eros.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quieres ensayar en mi estudio a estas horas?

Era evidente que Minako no estaba de humor y tenía motivos para no estarlo. Era ya bastante noche, pero Yuri necesitaba hacer eso en ese momento.

—Necesito que me enseñes algo.

Minako lo veía desconcertada. Había algo distinto en la forma exigente de comportarse de Yuri, por lo que no lo interrumpió y lo dejó terminar.

—Enséñame a moverme de forma más femenina.

Mientras practicaban en el estudio, Yuri buscaba canalizar esos movimientos sensuales a la rutina. Se sentía motivado de que ya era capaz de demostrarle a Viktor que él tuvo razón todo ese tiempo. Él tenía un verdadero Eros. Efectivamente nadie lo conocía, pero Yuri se encargaría de que Viktor fuera el primero y único en poder disfrutar ese lado suyo.

«En vez de ser el galán, quiero ser la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad que seduce al hombre. No cambiaré drásticamente los movimientos, pero creo que eso se acerca más a lo que siento», pensó mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Al día siguiente, cuando se presentara sobre la pista, todos creerían que estaba haciendo sus movimientos con inspiración a la comida, como dijo abiertamente el día anterior. Pero sólo Viktor sabría la verdad: la inspiración era él. Le demostraría a Viktor que había despertado a un monstruo que lo devoraría, un monstruo llamado Eros que no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber que Viktor era suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Este fue el primer one-shot de Yuri on Ice que escribí cuando aún no terminaba de transmitirse el anime. Fue una idea que tuve como a la mitad de los episodios y me gustaba imaginar que eso había sucedido en esa noche antes de la competencia en Hasetsu.

Claro que el episodio 11 vino a desmentir todo esto, pero aún así me sigue gustando esto que escribí. Espero a ustedes también les guste :)


End file.
